Inocente
by Shiki DevilRose
Summary: A estação das chuvas, para Shura, era a memória viva de um dia que, se pudesse, esqueceria para sempre. Mas ao mesmo tempo, lutava com todas as suas forças para não esquecer.


N/A: Em mais um dos meus surtos relendo minhas histórias (e pelo fato de que meus dedos estavam coçando pra escrever alguma coisa), acabou saindo do forno mais uma pequena one-shot. A história se passa literalmente ao mesmo tempo em que a "O Nome Que Não Era Da Rosa" (é só procurar nas minhas histórias publicadas aqui), embora não seja necessariamente imperativo que a primeira seja lida pra se entender o que aconteceu aqui (mas admito que, como eu escrevi pensando na outra, inclusive referente ao título, algumas coisinhas pequenas farão um pouquinho mais de sentido com a "Nome" no currículo).

Estou sem beta no momento, a minha amada beta está com problemas, e por isso não está podendo poupar seus lindos olhinhos de presenciar meus erros e deslizes. Espero que ninguém tenha sangramentos oculares por conta disso.

Considerações à parte, vamos ao que interessa! YEY!

Avisos de praxe: Não tenho dinheiro. o máximo que me pertence de SS são meus figures do Dite e do Máscara. Um foi presente e o outro nem custou tanto assim. O resto é tudo do mala do Kurumada.

* * *

Um par de olhos fitava ao longe duas sombras saindo à porta do templo de Peixes para observar a tempestade. Mesmo com toda a água tornando a tarefa algo difícil, as pálpebras não se moviam nem por um segundo.

Shura se perguntava o que o Santo de Câncer estaria fazendo longe de seu posto de guarda. Sempre vigilante, mantinha seus sentidos sintonizados com toda e cada mudança que sentia através das doze casas, todos os dias. Sem descanso. Sem pausa.

Outro homem teria desistido diante da missão exaustiva e entediante. Mas não Shura. Ele era o Santo mais fiel. Todos assim o diziam, desde sempre. Desde a sua infância. Aos dez anos, derrotara o traidor.

Aiolos.

E hoje, dentre todos os outros, era um dia que ele não esqueceria jamais.

Outro rasgo amarelo surgiu em meio às nuvens pesadas, cortando as sombras cor de chumbo que cobriam os céus enquanto os deuses lavavam a terra das impurezas e dores. O ribombar do trovão soava alto em seus ouvidos como um tambor cadenciado, repetindo as mesmas sílabas em sua cabeça, ano após ano.

Primeiro, o início mais agudo, como o estalar de um chicote em pedra.

_**Ai...**_

Em seguida, o som se abria, como a primeira respiração após quase sufocar.

_**o...**_

E no fim, o som seco de uma parede desmoronando e esparramando-se ao chão em destroços.

_**los...**_

* * *

– _Aiolos, espera, minhas pernas não são grandes como as suas!_

_Andando bem à frente, Aiolos ria contente, enquanto ele e Shura subiam uma das inúmeras colinas do Santuário de Athena em busca de um lugar agradável para sentar e comer. O dia havia sido longo e difícil, e estavam ambos cansados da dura rotina de treinos que tinham enfrentado até algumas horas atrás._

– _Se você não se esforçar, não vai crescer e ficar alto como eu!_

_Ao ouvir a chamada, Shura disparou em saltos e largos passos até alcançar o Santo mais velho no topo do local, ao lado de uma grande e frondosa árvore. Apoiou a mão esquerda no tronco grosso e castigado por marcas de socos, resfolegando. Sabia que Aiolos vinha aqui de vez em quando; imaginava que as marcas seriam obras dele._

– _Você é mais velho do que eu, não tem nada a ver com esforço!_

_Enquanto continuava rindo, Aiolos estendeu uma toalha na grama e tirou da cesta que carregava algumas frutas, um pedaço grande de pão e a metade de um queijo. Colocou tudo em cima do tecido e sentou-se no chão, recostado na árvore. Pegou uma maçã, deu uma mordida e indicou com a outra mão a ponta oposta da toalha para Shura._

– _Vai ficar aí parado resmungando e ofegando como uma cabra velha ou vai sentar e comer? – O jovem Santo de Sagitário mordeu novamente a fruta que segurava, os olhos brilhando com o reflexo da luz avermelhada que despontava no horizonte, trazendo um belo pôr do sol consigo._

_Shura sentou, indignado com o comentário jocoso do amigo, mas estava com tanta fome que não se deu ao trabalho de comentar. Partiu o pão com cuidado, separando somente o pedaço que iria comer. _

_Aiolos era bem mais velho do que ele, mas nunca o tratou como criança. Os outros santos que já se encontravam no Santuário não possuíam nenhuma característica que lhe chamasse a atenção o suficiente para se aproximar. Mas Sagitário era diferente._

_Ele era o protetor de Athena._

_Shura admirava Aiolos. Profundamente._

_O fato de que ele tratava o outro garoto com seriedade também era um bônus bem vindo. Do alto de seus nove, quase dez anos, mesmo sendo um Santo de Athena, e um bem poderoso, ainda não era o suficiente para merecer o respeito de todos. Alguns ainda o tratavam com condescendência, até um pouco de desdém, talvez. Mas um dia, isso mudaria._

_Um dia seria igual à Aiolos, o Santo de Sagitário. Forte, leal, honrado, digno, um verdadeiro guardião da deusa Athena._

_Aiolos o ensinara muitas coisas que jamais aprenderia somente com os treinos. Inclusive sobre como ser um homem de caráter._

_E no fim..._

_No fim..._

* * *

Os destroços resultantes daquele dia estariam para sempre entulhados dentro de um coração amargurado, que agora nada mais fazia a não ser patrulhar, treinar e esperar.

Esperar pelo momento em que poderia cumprir sua missão e em que toda a sua dor finalmente se provasse ter valido à pena.

Na noite seguinte a toda aquela comoção, quando encontraram o corpo de Aiolos e o levaram de volta ao Santuário, Shura também olhava de longe. A chuva ensopava sua roupa, e o vento gelado causava-lhe arrepios desagradáveis pelo corpo todo. O céu iluminava-se violentamente em intervalos de segundos, e os gritos dos raios faziam seus ouvidos doer.

Nos anos seguintes, parecia que os deuses faziam questão de lembrar-lhe que havia assassinado seu melhor amigo. Seu _único_ amigo.

Todo ano caía uma tempestade como aquela. Era época de chuvas, dizia para si mesmo a tentar acalmar o próprio espírito. Mas a dúvida nunca ia embora. Não de verdade.

Será que os deuses choravam por Aiolos?

Ou será que aquela chuva era a encarnação das lágrimas que nunca ousaria verter?


End file.
